To build your own destiny
by MoonGirl1222
Summary: Robyne wants to start a new life away from everything her father has planned for her, except that it proves difficult to do considering her father is none other than Doctor victor von Doom  rated m for later chapters


Chapter 1

Everyone has problems with their parents, they don't understand them or they are to involved in their lives or not involved enough. My father is the genius owner of a once powerful multimillion dollar corporation and a member of the ruling family of a small nation known as Latveria, He's also an evil megalomaniac with a serious grudge against his old college rival. Eighteen years ago it came to his attention that he was a carrier of the X-gene, that's where I come into the story.

I was planned from conception to birth to be the ultimate fighting machine, a bodyguard and future heir to my father. my mother was specifically chosen by my father for the sole purpose of birthing me, after that she was no longer necessary, I would never met her. My father never showed me anything resembling the common ideal of parental affection. He had his own, albeit more subtle ways of expressing it, I would later learn that during my time in utero my father had made a deal with the sorcerer supreme otherwise known as doctor strange to ensure through magical means what my father had through scientific, that I would be born healthy and without deformity or handicap of any kind, it was one of two time in my entire life that he would ever show genuine parental affection for me.

I was never under any illusions as to whom my father was, nor did I ever agree with what he did in his efforts to exact revenge on the world, but he was still my father and I would have given anything to have his approval, which would quickly proved difficult to glean.

I was trained from the moment I could walk in several types of martial arts and mental disciplines, by age ten I could match my sensei in a fight, by thirteen I had surpassed him, my father told me not to get over confident or I else I would become sloppy. I was tutored in advanced mathematics, sciences, history, and multiple languages, by age 7 I was conjugating Latin verbs for fun, my father had nothing more than a quick nod of the head and a wave of his hand to my tutor to continue my lessons, I was also trained in societal do and don'ts, I was after all supposed to one day take over for my father and would need to know how to navigate the battlefields of society as well as those of war.

At age fourteen it was decided that I would go to live in a "normal" household with two guardians appointed by my father to act as my parents, my father said if I was to be his heir he would have me build a reputation neither helped nor hindered by his name. I would continue my training and studies, but I would also attend a public high school with children my own age. I continued to excel in all areas of learning both at "home" and at school, though the latter hardly counted for much when I was more educated than many of the teachers there, though I was informed that it was to develop my social skills among people of my age group when I brought this to the attention of my guardians.

But nothing ever impressed my father, not even the year I turned seventeen and my mutant abilities finally manifested. My father was out of the country at the time, doing overseas business for his company, this gave me plenty of time to explore my powers, high level telekinesis and similarly powerful telepathy,which thanks to years of mental training I was quickly able to master and explore first by disassembling the alarm clock in my room to it's most basic elements and then reassembling it, later that day doing much the same to the engine of the "family" Suburban.

I was sure that this time my father would at least give some small acknowledgment of pride, and when he came for his yearly visit and status report, I was so excited I had to make an effort to keep the ridiculous grin off of my face. My father had already been informed of the manifestation of my powers and immediately asked for a demonstration on his arrival. We went down to the training area of the house (a sub level beneath the basement that actually took up a good three houses worth of space in our small suburban neighbor hood) and there I found waiting for me a large nuclear warhead, one of the most recent models designed by my fathers company. I did not have to ask what I was to do instead I stood in front of it, let my power feel through it, then I raised it carefully into the air, knowing full well that even the slightest mistake and the entire east half of the city would be eradicated, then I took it apart piece by piece, components drifting lazily through the air, as slowly they were broken down into the very elements that they were comprised of, halfway through putting it back together I felt myself beginning to tire, I had pushed myself to far to quickly and I was now beginning to feel the strain but I would not let it show, especially not in front of my father.

When I had finished I turned to look at him, he said nothing for what felt like a small eternity then quickly nodded his head and walked out, I did not follow him. Later that night my "mother" found me sitting on the floor of the training hall staring at the floor ,scattered around me the remains of practice droids some partially disintegrated, others broken more manually. She stood next to me and heard me whisper "why...why is it never enough?", and in the only genuine show of something akin to motherly affection she put her arms around me and held me, I did not cry, I never had, thanks to a sensei of mine, who had trained me that shows of emotion were also shows of weakness, right before he broke all the fingers on my left hand and told me to reset them, I had done so without flinching.

The next morning I was standing by the front door my bags packed and a bus ticket to Westchester County, Salem Center, paid for with some of my monthly allowance, courtesy of Von Doom industries. I felt no need to leave a note, they would know where I was going as soon as my purchases were reviewed.

Later that morning on the bus to Westchester, I sent off a quick email to the headmaster of Xavier's school for gifted children, about my interest in enrollment.


End file.
